Something old Something Blue
by justsami
Summary: After falling for Loki all those years ago your about to make the biggest decision in your life. You already have your something old, something new, something borrowed now all you need is your something blue...


Ever since the moment you and Loki set eyes on each other you knew it was love and now here you both stand in front of the kingdom of Asgard as husband and wife. The rest of the wedding ceremony was a surreal blur; there was music and dancing, Thor gave a speech on how happy he was for his brother to find someone who loves him and he welcomed you to the family. And as the party faded you were just so happy to be alone with the love of your life.

"You looked so beautiful tonight my dear wife'' Loki said as you both walked in the palace gardens, you loved how it sounded when he called you his wife it was if you both were made for each other. ''Thank you my king I must say I do like how you look in what was it Thor called it? A suit?'' Loki wasn't built like his brother and that's what attracted you to him in the first place he had more of a leaner frame and dark wavy hair. You both stopped under the huge Oak tree in the gardens it was the same place where you first spotted Loki and knew he was the one you wanted to be with. Then with a wave of his hand there was a huge blanket spread out with big fluffy gold coloured pillows scattered on it. 'Come join me', he reached out a hand for you to sit with him he was propped up against the tree his black hair shone in the moonlight, ''damn he looks so good'' you thought to yourself as you joined him.

Looking at his perfect face you couldn't help noticed a sadness in his intense green eyes, 'My love what seems to be bothering you?' you have never seen Loki looking so sad since being with him, 'All my life I've lived in the shadow of Thor and been lied to and now I have the most perfect life with you and now'' tears started to well up in his eyes before he could finish, you moved closer to him so you could hug him. His head buried into your hair 'Loki I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing is going to change how I feel about you, your mine and I'm yours for the rest of our lives' you whisper to him, he lifts his head and looks into your eyes 'I am so lucky to have you' and with that he kisses you. His lips feel very soft as he presses against yours; you trace your tongue across his lips guiding him into a deeper kiss. You both start to pick up the pace and the kiss becomes more passionate, you can feel your face get hotter and he pulls you in closer his fingers running through your hair a small moan escapes your lips before he pulls away.

Catching your breath in the cool night air you can see he has a lustful look on his face. 'Why don't I show you how much I love you as my wife' he says before pulling you into him again he places light kisses on your lips before moving down to your neck. You squirm when he kisses you there he knows how much it gets you excited when he touches or kisses you there, looking up at you with his intense gaze a he smiles at you before he lowers you onto the blanket. You knew what was going to happen next, yes you and him have kissed and fondled before and he wasn't going to be your first but you felt nervous and excited just to give yourself to him.

You pull him down to you as you passionately kiss him again, he pulls away and starts kissing and biting your neck and collarbone you can feel your whole body tingling now. With a wave of his hands you're both exposed to your underwear. He moves his kisses lower to your breasts; low moans escape your mouth as he starts to lick and suck your hardened nipples you can feel the heat between your legs growing. He traces his tongue down your stomach to your womanhood he nudges your legs apart he can tell you want him with your wetness and a smirk comes across his lips before pushing two of his fingers inside you. He begins to pump slowly before picking up speed; you're arching your back and squirming on the blanket with the pleasure your feeling. He pulls out his fingers and suddenly you feel his cool wet tongue on your clit 'Oh Loki' is all you can manage to say as he licks and plunges his tongue into your pussy and making little circles around your clit. You can feel your orgasm building more and more 'Loki please I can't take no more' your whole body is trembling now and with that he stops.

You sit up on your knees and plant a deep kiss on his lips pulling him closer to your body you can feel his erection against your thigh. 'Now it's my turn to show you how I worship my king' you say to him as you push him down onto the blanket and remove his underwear. The size of his erect penis always impresses you, getting in between his legs you begin to lick the tip of his penis slowly letting more and more of his length into your mouth. He tastes sweet and you begin to pick up the speed of your sucking going deeper and deeper until he is all the way down your throat. Loki lets out a growl from his mouth you can tell he is enjoying this as he throws his head back and moans your name.

The heat begins to build up between your legs again, you want him right now. Pushing yourself up from his manhood you move your body up closer to his and straddle him, 'Are you ready for this my dear?' he asks you 'More than anything' and with that you lower yourself onto his impressive cock. You give out a little gasp from the sheer size of him entering you, once inside you start riding him his hands trace all over your hips grasping them as he pumps harder into your wetness. Soft moans and growls escape both your mouths as you can feel your orgasm building up again. Suddenly his hands lift you off him and he has you bent over, you feel him enter you from behind he's in control now and he fucks you harder and deeper now with each thrust you can hear him moan and say your name. He reaches one hand round and plays with your clit, you can feel your body beginning to tremble 'Loki please I'm going to come' you cry out as the orgasm fills your entire body with each thrust, calling out his name sends him over the edge and he fills you with his own orgasm. He pulls you up so your back is pressed against his cool body as he kisses you on the lips.

You both fall to the blanket panting and exhausted from the action, he pulls you into an embrace and kisses your hair. 'That was amazing' you say as he plays with your hair, 'I could not have found a better way to end such a perfect day with the man I plan on spending the rest of my life with'. 'My love you are more than I could ask for in a wife and I am so happy being with you.' With that you both sat up and got back into your formal clothes. Loki placed a kiss on your lips as he took your hand to walk you to back to the palace where you both would be together as husband and wife.


End file.
